Poison Apple Series
by bodysurfer27
Summary: Mal isn't the only one with magical capabilities. What if Jay and Evie also have some magic? And what if these kids didn't use their magic for "goodness" but for "evil"? My take on Descendants and the Core Four growing up on the Isle and their struggles in Auradon.
1. Killer Beauty and a Thief Among Trades

**A/N:** **So, while writing Save Me From This Mess Called Life, I stumbled across the idea of Jay and Evie having magic powers like Mal since Jafar was the "most powerful sorcerer in the world" for a quick second and Grimhilde was able to use a magic mirror and mix potions enough to transform herself into an old hag.**

 **This story will still be mainly JayxEvie but it does differ from SMFTMCL in regards to the Isle itself and all ideas I had centering around that story. This one is more exciting in my opinion, however Harry Hook and Uma and Gil will not play a critical role in Evie's character development here. The only piece that will be the same is Grimhilde adopting Evie because let's face it, she's too vain to want to produce an heir on her own and the Isle probably has more abandoned children than either the movie and book let on.**

 **I do not own Disney, Descendants movies, or Melissa De la Cruz and her Isle of the Lost books. All characters/settings/places are not mine.**

* * *

A figure in blue leather lurked behind the alleyway. Keeping her back pressed against the brick, she stilled. Waiting with baited breath, she strained her ears to pick up the usual hustle and bustle of the marketplace. Black boots would be stomping on the cracked cobblestones any minute. She braved a glance up towards the usual gloomy gray sky. The colors swirled together in bleak clouds that were currently covered by dirty frayed rags hanging over broken windowsills and rusted fire escapes. Aladdin would be at home here, the original street rat of Agrabah. Unless he preferred luxury sheets and Auradon fancies now.

A dark shadow flittered against the bricks and her fingers moved to the blade by her side. Wordlessly counting to three, her small frame launched itself out of the shadows and onto her attacker, knocking them both to the floor. She kept her blade pressed against his neck before she sliced a thin red line across his throat. Not satisfied with her quest for revenge, for _wandering hands and muffled screams and the begging and the pleading and the laughter_ , she drove the blade through the heart. Again and again and again until all that was left was _blood and a broken body with eyes begging for her to stop...for the pain to end._

A quiet jingling of her purse caused her eyes to snap up from the dead body. A dark shadow was all she could see before she turned and pounced onto her new opponent. It was not like her to be so careless...so sloppy.

He hit the ground with a stifled cry, leather clad fingers digging into the blue leather material covering her hips. Her blade poised at his throat, her blue eyes scanned his face.

Large dark brown eyes were wide with a hint of fear and something else she couldn't decipher. The rapid movement of his chest created a rush of excitement to course through her veins. Her mother's voice began to buzz in her ears. The older woman screaming to _kill him before he kills you_ but something about the emotion in his eyes unsettled her stomach. An almost anxious feeling replaced her earlier bloodlust and she quickly forced the blade closer to the flesh of his neck before he could see she was slightly rattled.

"So this is when you kill me?" He managed to rasp out, his hoarse voice sending an unwanted shiver to tingle down her spine. His eyes shifted towards the sky. "I should've known better, I'll agree. Stealing a woman's purse...what was I thinking?"

"Shut the fuck up." She growled, slightly slamming his head into the ground. She was a killing machine. She was not intimidated by a thief. And a commoner too. Hades, what was she thinking?!

"My, my. Naughty words from such a pretty mouth. What would your mother think?"

Her blue eyes widened, the color beginning to change to brown with his words. Grimhilde would be furious with her. She was already late coming home. Her eyes narrowed in warning, before her ruby red lips parted.

"Don't ever try to steal from me again." Her words held nothing but complete and utter seriousness. He nodded his head once to show he understood her warning.

The weight of her body over his vanished, as well as the dagger at the base of his neck. He propped himself up on his elbows, barely managing to catch a glimpse of her navy blue coat billowing behind the corner of the alleyway in the night. He swallowed nervously, his eyes landing on the dead body of her attacker who laid still across from him. His trembling fingers rose to his throat at the thought of his being the next one that silver dagger sliced. A wetness covered his fingers and he began to panic until he remembered it wasn't his blood decorating his neck. Although neither thought made him particularly happy. Honestly, his stomach began to churn just thinking about how many people that dagger had killed.

Seeking her out was suicidal, he mused to himself, but he had to see this killer...this beauty in person. He sat up, twirling a cracked ruby in between his fingers. Besides, he wasn't the greatest thief on the Isle for nothing. And that ruby would let him and Mal eat for a week.


	2. I Want My Ruby Back

**A/N:** **I was hoping to post this a few days after the first chapter, but my anxiety attacks were becoming so bad I decided to step away from writing. I got put on a new antidepressant to help so until then I probably won't update a lot. Massive thank you to everyone who favorited/followed this story and any of my other writing for this fandom. You all have no idea how much I appreciate your support with my writing.**

* * *

In hindsight, stealing from someone bigger than you should've been a warning. Even for the Isle's best thief. Granted, the eleven-year-old was _desperate_ for a trinket worthy of his father's roof for the night; seeing as the thunder from the clouds kept rolling above him and the dark gray threatened to spill freezing cold water at any second gave him more anxiety than the idea of stealing a bright copper colored bauble from one of Gaston's men.

Jay was still shorter than his father expected, meaning he hadn't hit that growth spurt to allow him to reach higher places than standing on his tiptoes allowed him to. His brown shoulder length locks stuck to his neck by a thick coat of sweat, Mal's tinkling laughter ringing in his ears as he brushed a stray strand behind his ear. He didn't need a pathetic girly ribbon to tie his hair back. Real men let their hair lie naturally. At least, that's the excuse he gave to Mal.

Yeah, in hindsight he probably should've accepted the girly ribbon.

Gaston's man seemed to take no mercy as he continued to drag the kid by his hair into one of the alleyways. Wanting to seem tough, the son of Jafar but back every scream of agony as his hair was continuously pulled and twisted into the filthy fingers of the large buffoon of a man. Finally his hair was jerked free when the man used it to slam the kid against the brick wall.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to steal from strange men?" A feminine voice caused both boys to turn their heads to the back end of the alley. A crack of lightning flashed overhead and something silver gleamed in the quick burst of light. As soon as the flash of light came it disappeared, and with it came a loud groan from the man in front of him. Jay moved his eyes from the feminine voice to the man in front of him.

The buffoon of a man slid onto his knees, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. A large silver dagger rested between his shoulder blades. As the lightning cracked again, a dark red stain rapidly spread around the dagger. Jay's eyes shifted from the dagger only to find a girl standing a few feet away from him, her back leaning against the opposite wall of the alley. Her arms were crossed and a scowl adorned her dark red lips. Blue eyes radiated accusation once his brown ones met hers. Jet black curls framed her face and blossomed out of her navy blue cloak.

"We have got to stop meeting like this."

"Like what?" His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Alone, in a dark alley. A dead body laying there. Dead." Her head tilted to the side to admire the man slumped over beside the Isle of the Lost's best thief. "Who knew you needed a knight in shining leather." She mocked, brushing a stray black curl away from her face daintily.

"I don't need your help." He snarled his posture tensing at the very notion she was insinuating. "I can take care of myself."

"Of course you can." She said in a placating tone, one she'd use on a small child.

"Why are you here?" He leaned back against the wall.

"I want my ruby back." Her cold tone stated.

The logical part of Jay screamed at him to admit he had already sold it. However the words that tumbled out of his mouth were nothing but a pitiful attempt at lying.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He squared his shoulders, his posture going rigid to back up his statement.

"I know you took it. And I know you've probably sold it. So tell me who you sold it to."

"No can do, Sweetheart." His lips curves upwards into a smirk. "I didn't steal it from you." He crossed his arms over his chest. He puffed out his chest.

"Don't make me ask again." She stood up from her position against the wall.

"Didn't know you asked a question." Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"That dagger is laced with poison. I have three more just like it hidden under this cloak. Do you really want to die tonight?" She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him. "Because I love making little boys like you suffer."

"Something tells me if you wanted me dead, that dagger would've been in me instead of that guy." She rolled her eyes with a small huffing noise.

"Look, I really need that ruby back. So tell me where it is or so help me Hades I will make you wish you were dead." Her blank expression twisted something in his stomach and he had a feeling she meant every word that just came out of her mouth.

With a grimace, he uncrossed his arms to shove his fingers into the pockets of his pants. His shoulders hunched in defeat. He released a sigh before finally telling her the truth.

"Mad Maddie has it. She nicked it off of Claudine Frollo yesterday. That's all I know."

"Of course she does." She muttered, running a perfectly manicured hand through her curls in frustration.

"But I might be able to get it back for you." He offered, his eyes widening once he realized the words were out of his mouth. What was he thinking?! "For a price."

Her head tilted to the side again, this time intrigued by what he was saying. Her eyes shone with curiosity as lightning striked again. He inhaled sharply before naming his price.

"I want a week's worth of food and something my dad can sell to replace it."

"Done." Her response came automatic. She gave no question about his demands. "Come by the Castle Across the Way tonight and I will give it to you myself. If you can get the ruby by then."

"What time?"

"Midnight. We'll make the trade at midnight."

"Midnight." He nodded in agreement.


	3. Castle-Across-The-What?

**A/N:** **Massive thank you to anyone who favorited and/or followed this story. This story idea is my favorite, and one nobody has written for this fandom yet so I am very excited you all are enjoying what I have written. The chapters will get longer over the next few updates. I have had some trouble deciding how I wanted the rest of this story to go so I can't guarantee when I will update next. I'm hoping to have this story finished over the next several months, so be aware for random updates in the future. I am hoping to cover Descendants movies 1 and 2.**

 ***I have read the books and watched both movies and this story will take inspiration from the books and the movies which will make it more unique than it already is and this is me giving you guys a heads up for the information I am drawing from. Please don't be afraid to review. I love hearing what you think of my writing.**

* * *

Strolling through the dilapidated alleyways of the Isle of the Lost after the clouds disappeared and the dark of the night fell always created an uneasy ball of nerves to appear in Jay's stomach. While it was considerably more gray during what constituted as the 'daylight', most of the Isle's inhabitants preferred to lurk around during the empty comfort of the pitch blackness of the night. Every fiber of his being screamed at Jay to turn back, that this time of night was ' _not safe_ for him to be taking a moonless lit stroll around the outside of the marketplace.

Absentmindedly, his fingers brushed the handle of a blade hidden in the inside pouch of his too small leather jacket. He sighed inwardly in relief once the tip of his fingers inched through the small tear inside the front pocket, the cold metal of the handle of the blade quelling his fear-ridden nerves. He knew how to fight; he was not going to be intimidated by the darkness of the Isle.

Yet, his heart continued to pound frantically in his chest. And bile continued to rise in his throat. And every nerve of his body buzzed with anxiety as he forced his quiet feet to make the trek from his dad's shop in the marketplace to the dead tree-ridden forest that lied beyond the dilapidated homes and broken cobblestones. Why she chose the Castle-Across-The-Way...he didn't know. The Evil Queen never appeared in the marketplace, and she had no heir or reason to leave her creepy mansion.

Castle-Across-The-Way was a phrase coined by Carlos (Cruella's spawn) in order to describe who lived next door to Hell Hall. The large Victorian style castle had four large towers high above the rest of the Isle. Small windows were boarded up to prevent what little light appeared on the castle to invade the always blackened halls. The castle was built to resemble what Grimhilde had lost in her quest to become 'Fairest of Them All.' Because there were no servants or henchmen willing to work with the fallen Queen, the castle had drifted into a state beyond repair. The bricks which held the castle together were slowly falling apart; the Gothic style roof began missing shambles; one whole tower had collapsed one day, leaving the building nothing but a pile of bricks and dirt and broken glass when the window near the top of the tower hit the broken pile of bricks below. Large iron gates no longer held their shine, instead rust seemed to be the glue cementing them into place.

Suppressing a shiver in disgust, he slid in between the large two gates, only to stop at the sight of a caped figure standing on the edge of the property. Wasting no time, he quickly forced his feet to pick up the pace just in case the crazy old Queen happened to break down her boarded windows and find him on her property without her permission. He stopped himself a few feet in front of her.

In front of him was a set of old rotted steps leading to the side door of the castle. The frame of what he pictured was a railing fanned both sides of the steps. The figure in blue slowly lowered her hood, allowing her black curls to frame her face as she raised her head to face him.

"I didn't think you'd show." Her cold tone and raised eyebrow caused him to stuff his fingers into his front pockets to keep himself from fidgeting in nervousness.

"Deal's a deal." He brushed off her comment by saying his own, averting his eyes to the steps rather than her face.

"You have my ruby."

"Would I be here if I didn't?" He kicked a stray pebble with his foot.

"I don't know. You tell me." He rolled his eyes. "Careful, if you roll them any farther they might get stuck in your brain. And then you'd be stuck walking around blind before some person takes pity and comes and kills ya." His eyes snapped up to meet hers, her cherry red lips pulled upwards into a small smirk. He eyed her warily, her behavior completely different from earlier today.

"You'd be that person?"

"Perhaps." She answered honestly, though he noticed there was no bite to her words like before. "Though I might be the wrong person to ask. I might keep you around for company." Her tilted to the side and her fingers rose to twirl a lock of black hair around her finger as her eyes shifted to look over his shoulder. "Someone to tell me I'm pretty, and smart, and cunning, and-" Her head and posture straightened once her eyes landed on the glittering fragment currently flipping between his fingers. She stopped speaking, hunger clouding her eyes.

"This is what you want, right?" He tossed it up in the air like one would flip a coin. "I named my price."

"And royalty always pays their debts." She purred, her blue eyes locked onto the red jewel.

"Why do you want this dumb thing so bad?"

"It's not dumb!" She snarled, before quickly schooling her tone back to its normal coldness. "It's important."

"To the Queen?" Her eyes narrowed in anger.

"To someone of royal blood. Now give it back." She held out her hand, her blank expression and fiery blue eyes bringing back that fear and anxiety.

"Alright, alright. Jeez, don't get your panties in a twist." He flicked the ruby up into the air. Both watched as the red fragment landed right in front of her feet. "Now, my end of the deal?"

She rolled her eyes before she gracefully knelt down and picked up the ruby. Her fingers brought the red jewel to her cloak, and she used the blue material to wipe off the dirt and grime coating it. Once she deemed it clean, she held it above her head to inspect it. He rolled his eyes at the amount of time she took to analyze the jewel fragment in the darkness. After a few more seconds, she slipped the ruby beneath her cloak and pulled out a brown leather satchel. She weighed it in her hand before she flung it like a frisbee. It landed by his feet with a soft thudding sound. He bent down and reached out to grab it by the leather strap.

"Food for a week, and something to sell. I have business with the Queen I need to attend to." His eyes glanced up just in time to watch her open the door to the castle. "See you around, Street Rat." He opened his mouth to protest the nickname, however the door was shut and she was inside before he could blink.

He tugged the bag to his feet, unzipping the pouch to peer inside. Two loaves of bread and two non-rotten apples met his brown-eyed gaze. He went to close it, however a rolled up piece of parchment paper caught his eye from in between a loaf of bread and an apple. His eyes searched his surroundings. Seeing no-one else around, he took out the roll of parchment paper. His fingers untied the red ribbon holding the paper together and his trembling fingers unrolled the document. A heavy item tumbled out the side and he instinctively caught it before the object could hit the ground.

His eyes inspected the foreign object. A small silver band rested in between his fingers. A dull green jewel glittered in the dark. Ignoring the weird sensation tugging at his gut, he forced himself to read the words written on the piece of paper.

 _Jafar should be pleased._  
 _Same time next week._

 _~E_


	4. You're Grimhilde's Daughter!

**A/N:** **I didn't expect to have this story start out focusing on Jay, but it seems this is where my writing is taking me. I originally wanted this story to be Evie-centric, but as I began writing it, it turned out I was focusing on the reactions of other characters in response to Evie's OOC behavior. Mainly Jay, since I am a huge JayxEvie shipper.**

 ***I got inspired to come up with this story after watching season 3 of DC's _The Flash._**

 ****The rest of this story will contain more adult themes, abuse, and death. So, I may bump the rating up to M.**

* * *

The next few weeks went by the same; the black-haired beauty would meet with the Isle's best thief to exchange less than polite pleasantries and idle banter. Yet, the walk to and from _Jafar's_ _Junk Shoppe_ became less and less frightening and more and more familiar. Jay learned which pathways became shortcuts, which people lurked around the outside corners of the marketplace, how to make sure he wasn't being followed. Each time he visited the mysterious killer, he became more and more fascinated by her.

Sometimes her raven tresses were pulled back into an intricate bun, where her curls would gently kiss the back of her neck when she'd turn her head to the side. Sometimes her gloves changed colors ranging in different shades of blues and reds and blacks. Sometimes she kept the hood of her cloak covering her face which only added to his curiosity. And sometimes she would forgo the cloak completely, allowing his eyes to roam from the tips of her black heeled boots up her navy blue Victorian style dress to her alluring and mysterious baby blue eyes.

Pleasantries shifted into mutual greetings.

Idle banter turned into idle gossip.

The blue-eyed girl never demanded a jewel or stone or fragment again. So, he never came with anything more than a jerk of his head before she would begin their conversation. They would exchange harsh and snarled greetings (the villain forms of hellos and how are yous). Their greetings melted into neighborhood gossip (Harriet Hook and Anthony Tremaine were caught making out in Mother Gothel's classroom last night) that then somehow would cause her to hand over a bag full of a week's worth of food (stale but edible bread, moldy but not rotten fruit of various kinds) and a trinket (jewels, sometimes spare fabric paint was included) and then they'd part their separate ways. Each time the bag contained a scrap piece of paper and a different saying (something witty and clever and he'd chuckle on his way to meet Mal in their secret apartment).

However, the air on the Isle felt different tonight as he stealthily slid in between two dead sticks which were supposed to be trees. That ball of anxious nerves tugged at his gut and he felt himself swallow nervously as he continued to weave in and out of the trees on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. Something in the air just felt...off...missing...uncomfortable. A shudder wracked his spine as he stepped over the familiar fallen tree branch that separated a twisted fork in the road. The hair on the back of his neck stood straight up and a cold sweat covered his arms in a layer of dampness. A humid twinge in the air only encouraged his body to tremble.

He stole a glance over his shoulder as the feeling of being watched stiffened his movements and forced him to halt his footsteps. Paranoia was never a good thing on the Isle. And a good thief was never paranoid. It made for sloppy work and overly cautious behavior. He was confident...cool...collected...calm.

The stillness of the forest only amplified his inner mantra as he willed his feet to move again once the feeling of being watched faded. He quickened his movements, his feet now running to bring him closer and closer to the broken gate of the Castle-Across-The-Way. He slipped under the broken rusty iron a few minutes later, only to slink onto the property without making a sound. The cloudy sky reflected what little light lingered behind the barred windows, the light giving a faint eerie hue to the normally blackened castle. Without warning, the door leading to the side of the castle wretched open and a shadowed figure stepped out of the doorway. Reacting just as quickly, Jay sunk into a crouch, the dead shrubbery providing a hiding spot just out of sight from the doorway of the castle.

"Come, child." A regal feminine voice came from the shadowed figure. The shadow extended a hand, beckoning for someone lingering just beyond the door frame.

A cloak black as the night sky stepped out behind the door. The regal Queen shut the door with a rickety clanging noise and secured the lock before royally stepping down the rotting wooden boards. The Queen waited impatiently for the black cloak to follow her movements. The cloak moved gracefully, poised and elegant like she was of royal status. Every movement was precise and calculated.

"A princess does not keep her Queen waiting." The woman snarled, her fingers curling around the younger girl's arm once the princess had descended the staircase. "It is impolite to keep our company waiting much longer."

"Yes, of course." The familiar voice of the mystery girl drifted through the shrubs until her soft whisper rang through his ears. Though her voice tonight held a different sound to it. Instead of cold and seductive, her tone tonight was a soft and delicate hush of words.

"They are only here tonight and I will not be made a fool."

"I understand." Again, her voice mirrored her delicate steps as she was tugged less gracefully behind the Evil Queen.

"You will not breathe a word about our arrangement. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Grimhilde." The princess slid into a curtsy, halting their movements for a minute.

"I gave you life. You will address me as mother."

"I will not make a mistake, Mother." The princess bowed her head in respect. Grimhilde let go of her arm then waved her hand dismissively, allowing the princess to stand.

"What I wouldn't give to keep you here...obedient and subdued...just like this..." Grimhilde sighed, fixing her posture. "We mustn't dawdle. Gods have the worst tempers of all royalty. And those two bumbling baffoons will not mess up our plans this time. They may have been unable to kill a God, but they did bring you to me. And we will not let them ruin you like they ruined him." Grimilde began walking again, the princess trailing a step behind her. "Your twisted brother better not be there. I can only handle one hot-headed masochistic male at a time and you are unqualified to help me." The Queen grumbled, causing the princess to sigh. "I hate today." The Queen continued to grumble, her voice getting fainter the farther she and the princess traveled into the Forbidden Forest.

Jay waited with baited breath as he waited for their silhouettes to disappear beyond the trees. His eyes almost missed the scrap of material lying on the ground in front of the stairs. It wasn't until he stood up from his hiding spot that the flash of lightning overhead brought his eyes to the red bundle of fabric half hidden under the railing. How he missed it, he didn't know. Perhaps he was too interested in the conversation between the queen and the princess.

The gray clouds overhead rumbled and shook with thunder, threatening to spill rain at any moment. Sparing a glance towards the sky, the thief darted out of the bush he had been hiding in and scooped up the scrap of fabric just in time. The first few drops of rain landed on his face as his fingers unwrapped the bundle. Pieces of bread were hidden inside along with a jewel the size of the fingernail of his pinkie. The size of the jewel didn't make him gasp, it was the rarity of the gemstone. Even in the rain, Jay could tell this trinket was of real value and that thought alone is what kept him from catching his breath. A gemstone like that would be able to feed him and him alone for weeks.

The temptation of even keeping this for himself was too great and he found himself yearning to keep the jewel for himself. Jafar did not deserve something so valuable. Biting his lip, Jay allowed his eyes to close as he heaved a small pained sigh. What was he going to give his dad now?

More drops of rain padded on his shoulders, staining his faded yellow beanie a darker color. Stealing would have to wait. He had to make it to the hideout first. He could think about his failures later. He opened his eyes and straightened his posture just as another roar of thunder trembled the ground. Brushing off his feeling of despair and fear, he stood up even straighter and set a familiar smirk upon his lips.

He mustn't keep a dragon waiting, after all.


	5. Important AN

**A/N:** **Hi guys! Long time no update. I know a bunch of you were expecting this to be a new chapter, and as much as I want to give one to you, it's not.**

 **Life here has been crazy and chaotic. I haven't been able to sit down and write or log onto this website.**

 **My grandmother was diagnosed with Stage 4 COPD and congestive heart failure before Christmas. The doctors here gave her a week to live so we decided to go with Hospice Care. What that means is she's living at home with me and needs 24 hour care every day. That means I haven't had any time to write or do much of anything aside from caring for her.**

 **We are now entering our second week at home and she's doing really well. Hopefully she'll be around for a little while but I've been a little run down and ragged and too tired to write in the small time away I can manage. I hope you all understand my choice for a temporary hiatus.**

 **With that being said, I don't know how long I'll be on this website for or how long my temporary hiatus will be.**

 **Please keep my family in your thoughts. I honestly don't know when I'll be back. But I do promise I will try my very hardest to keep writing and maybe I'll get a chance to update sooner than we all think.**

 **Until then,**

 **bodysurfer27**


	6. Important AN 2

**A/N: This isn't an update, though I have been thinking of ideas for future chapters when I've had the time.**

 **This is so hard for me to write into words. My grandmother is no longer with us. She found her peace on March 26th, 2019. Her death has not been easy for me or my family. I have not written anything in over 3 months since all of my time was devoted to her. In my previous author's note I explained how she needed 24 hour care. Her passing has left me with a lot of free time but no desire or idea what to fill it with.**

 **My temporary hiatus is still on. I don't know for how much longer, but it will be when I have found my own peace and forgiveness with myself for prioritizing things in my life a little differently throughout the years. Until then, I will not be active much on this site.**

 **Thank you to all of you who have kept my family in your thoughts and your prayers. Your support means the world to me, and I hope when I do become active again you all will be willing to continue to support my stories. I haven't abandoned them, and I haven't abandoned you. Feel free to send PMs; I will try to respond to them as quickly as I'm able to.**

 **And for those of you who are going through a rough patch or a dark time in your life, I'm there with you. But I hope you find the strength and the courage to be brave and fight those fights. Fight those battles even when it feels like hope has been lost. Come out that other side as a champion, a victor, a warrior.**

 **I'm hoping to come out of this dark time in my life a little bit stronger, a little bit wiser, and a little bit brighter, and I hope you follow this journey with me and maybe mend the broken pieces of yourself along the way.**


End file.
